


Wildest Dreams

by howtosingit



Series: An Officer and A Gentleman: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: For Carlos Reyes, TK Strand is the calm in every storm.*Written for Carlos Reyes Week - Day 7: Wild Card/Writer’s Choice
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: An Officer and A Gentleman: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Wildest Dreams

\- - - - - -

The rainstorm begins so suddenly, Carlos feels like he’s somehow jumped through time or space and into another dimension.

One moment, he’s in the backyard cleaning up after their dog, Max, the sun shining down on top of him while the Texas summer heat drenches his bare torso in sweat. The next, there’s a crack of thunder, and rain begins to pour down from the sky in thick sheets. 

He’s so taken aback that he lets out a bark of laughter, dropping the scoop in his hand as he looks around him. He’s soaked through to the bone in seconds, but he doesn’t even care. He holds out his arms, watching as they cut through the planes of water, a glitch in the natural order of gravity. 

The sun is still shining, and Carlos gazes up at the sky, letting the rain pelt his face. He feels his smile grow and another laugh bubbles up in his stomach, rising through his throat to be unleashed into the deluge. 

He lets out a jubilant cry, closing his eyes and shaking his head, his water-logged curls spraying water in all directions, the drops disappearing into the sheets of rain as if they were part of them all along.

Carlos feels like his heart might burst, the absolute joy of this unexpected moment making him feel equal parts inconsequential and free - just a mere human at the mercy of Mother Nature.

He’s pulled from his near-meditative state by someone shouting his name.

“Carlos!”

He turns to find TK staring at him from their back porch, his boyfriend safe and dry under the awning extending over the large deck. Even through the heavy rain, he can tell that his boyfriend is wearing a confused expression as he watches Carlos stand in the middle of the summer storm, completely unbothered.

“Hey!” he shouts back, waving as another burst of laughter pouring from his lips. He runs his hands down his face before throwing them out the sides again, spinning in a quick circle.

“What are you doing?!” TK shouts.

“I don’t know!” Carlos admits, having no idea why he’s choosing to stay out in the rain, other than the fact that it just feels right to be there. “Come join me!”

“Are you crazy!?” TK yells, and Carlos just laughs again at the question, shaking his head as he throws his hands into the air. 

He feels almost weightless, and it’s making it difficult to be reasonable at the moment.

There’s a yell from the porch, and Carlos watches as TK dives into the storm.

“Oh my god!” he shouts, speeding towards Carlos. He holds out his arms, letting TK fall into him, his boyfriend’s smile wide as his soaked brown hair sticks to his forehead. “You are absolutely insane, Carlos Reyes!”

Carlos just hugs him close to his chest, watching the rain fall all around them.

“Thanks for joining me,” he says, his lips near TK’s ear, and his boyfriend just laughs, tightening his grip on Carlos’s waist.

“So, what do we do now that we’re both soaked?” TK asks, his voice light and happy.

Carlos thinks for a moment before stepping back, sliding his hands down his boyfriend’s arms to link their fingers together. He gives the other man a smile, suddenly feeling bashful.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain with someone that I love,” he reveals simply, like it’s not a long-kept secret.

TK’s eyes widen at his words, softening as a small smile pulls at his lips. “Really?”

Carlos just shrugs, a heat crawling up the back of his neck as he looks away in embarrassment.

“It’s just one of those big, romantic movie moments, you know?” he reasons, shaking his head. “I know it’s a little cheesy.”

TK doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes a step closer, pulling their hands up to rest against his chest between them.

“Would I do?” he asks, his tone uncertain. “For a dance partner?”

Carlos huffs, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, his heart climbing up the back of his throat. His response comes naturally, without any hesitation.

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re the only one for me.”

TK gasps softly, and Carlos watches as his green eyes shine for just a moment before they fall closed, TK shifting forward to press their lips together in a wonderful, loving kiss. 

They begin to sway from side to side, the rain and the wetness almost forgotten as they spin slowly around in their muddy backyard. Their eyes stay on one another, their smiles wide as they dance with no one watching. 

Carlos has no idea how long it lasts, time seeming to disappear as he holds the love of his life in his arms. They take turns spinning and dipping one another, TK nearly losing his balance before Carlos catches him.

Their slow dance turns into them running around, chasing after each other, their arms wide as they soar around their yard, their laughter and screams lost in the soft rumbles of thunder that provide a soundtrack to this unexpectedly playful afternoon. 

Carlos speeds towards TK, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he picks him up and spins him around. His boyfriend flails as he flies through the air, the sounds of his giggles driving through Carlos’s heart. He sets him back down, pressing his chest to TK’s back as he dips his face into his lover’s neck, his cold lips finding their usual place on TK’s soft skin.

TK freezes against him.

There’s a charge in the air, another rumble of thunder, and just like the moment where it started to rain, the atmosphere shifts suddenly, the moment becoming something deeper, the energy seemingly tangible.

TK turns, grabbing the back of Carlos’s neck and pulling him closer to crush their mouths together. 

Carlos opens up to him, letting TK’s tongue slide into his mouth, licking all around. He lets out a moan, his boyfriend’s obvious hunger sending sparks shooting through his stomach and even lower to his hips. He holds him close, his hands roaming all over TK’s back, trying to touch every inch of him all at once, to surround him completely. 

There’s a fire roaring in them now, one so strong that even the rain can’t put it out.

Carlos drags his hands down TK’s back to his ass, bending slightly to press his palms to the back of the other man’s thighs. With a grunt, he lifts him in the air, TK opening his legs to wrap them tightly around waist, their mouths staying connected the entire time.

TK isn’t a small man, all solid muscle, but he knows how to balance his weight, and Carlos knows how much he likes to be held, how much it turns him on to be lifted and carried around. The first time Carlos did it, carrying him from the living room to their bedroom, his boyfriend became fully erect in seconds, practically vibrating with the force of his desire. 

Ever since then, Carlos has tried to recreate the moment as often as possible.

TK is pressed close to him now, his arms wrapped around Carlos’s neck as his fingers push into his soaked curls, and he can feel his boyfriend’s dick through the athletic shorts he’s wearing, the line of it pressed against Carlos’s stomach. His own dick gets the memo, the fabric of his boxer briefs dragging against the head as his excitement and lust grows.

“Porch, now,” TK demands, separating their lips to gasp out the order. A shiver that has nothing to do with the rainstorm runs down the entire length of Carlos’s body at his tone. 

Somehow, he’s able to get them to the porch steps without falling, even with TK’s lips wrapped around his ear, his tongue darting out every now and then to lick at the outer shell. Carlos is a mess by the time he gets them under the awning, his brain short-circuiting as it tries to balance his overwhelming want with his desire to not physically injure either of them. 

TK legs loosen around him and Carlos sets him back down on the ground, his arms tired from the exertion but his heart dancing in his chest at how powerful he currently feels. TK presses back against him, dragging his lips along Carlos’s jaw before connecting their lips again. He bites down softly against Carlos’s bottom lip, sending a shockwave through him, and Carlos wraps his arms around him to pull him as close as possible. 

TK pulls back, licking Carlos’s lip in apology, before dragging his tongue down Carlos’s neck, moving towards his chest. 

“Fuck, babe,” Carlos whines, his brain spinning as all the blood rushes south to follow TK’s lips. “A-are we really doing this here?” he questions, his voice breaking from lust.

“I’m not tracking mud through the house, Carlos,” TK argues before he takes Carlos’s nipple into his mouth, biting gently with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Carlos very nearly drops to the ground, his legs shaking from how turned on he is.

“Good point,” he gasps, reaching out to drag his fingers through TK’s wet hair, messing up the damage already done by the rain. TK hums, moving across to give attention to Carlos’s other nipple, his tongue licking up as much water as possible on his journey.

He lets TK shower him with attention, his dick throbbing at the constant touch. Only when TK moves down to his stomach, licking up the water from his abs, does he decide he can’t take it any longer. He reaches for TK’s arms, hauling him back up to his feet to slam their mouths together again. 

“I need you,” he moans, his hands dragging down TK’s chest to grab the bottom of his shirt. He pulls back, yanking it up and over his boyfriend’s head - TK raising his arms to help - his eyes scanning the now bare chest before him.

“Fuck, you are stunning,” he cries, throwing the shirt aside and reaching out to take TK’s left nipple - already hard from the rain - between his fingers, twisting slightly as he smirks, brown eyes meeting green.

“Funny, I was having the exact same thought,” TK admits, his hands sliding up Carlos’s arms, stopping for a moment to squeeze his biceps playfully before continuing to his shoulders, his eyes following the movement. 

“We need to be naked,” Carlos says, the tension of his body growing stronger with every touch. He’s moments away from snapping. “Right now.”

It’s easier said than done. Their shorts and boxer briefs cling to them, thoroughly soaked from the rain. There’s a lot of laughter as they struggle to disrobe without falling over, both of them reaching out to steady and help the other with the task. Finally, Calros throws his underwear off to the side, his eyes dragging up his boyfriend’s naked, beautiful body as he stands before him.

He’s never seen anything like him, and it leaves him in awe, the fact that this man is all his - that he’s going to be the only man to see TK like this for the rest of their lives. 

It leaves him breathless.

He feels TK’s eyes on him, the weight of his stare pressing against every part of his body. He shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin, and when they make eye contact, he finds that TK’s green irises are now completely hidden behind his blown pupils. 

They don’t say a word as they move to the outdoor sofa, TK guiding Carlos to sit before he straddles him, their naked bodies finally pressing together. Carlos lets out a groan as their dicks touch, and he reaches between them to wrap his fingers around them both. 

TK lets out a cry, throwing his head back as he grips Carlos’s shoulders tightly for support. Their lust-driven rush from before simmers as they find a new rhythm together, the familiarity of these positions both a comfort and a wild euphoria that has Carlos’s heart threatening to burst inside of him.

To know a man the way that he knows TK, to be so in-tune with another person - a person that he loves more than he has or will ever love anyone else in this lifetime or the next… it grounds him as much as it shatters him, filling him full of everything that he could ever want while at the same time leaving him to yearn whenever they find themselves even slightly apart. 

It’s the high and the low, the flight and the fall, the all and the nothing. It’s the calm and the storm. 

It has no equal, no comparison, this thing that they are together.

“I need you, Carlos,” TK cries, rutting his hips against Carlos as he looks back down at him.

Carlos’s mouth falls open, his grip tightening around them as his mind is assaulted by visuals of TK’s request. With a nod and a nearly incoherent “yes,” he reaches for TK, bringing their mouths together again.

They take their time, neither of them having any desire to rush through the experience of satisfying one another. Carlos helps TK ready himself, their spit mixing together as TK writhes above him, both of their dicks leaking as Carlos drags his hands over TK’s body, touching him wherever he can reach.

He enters TK when he’s ready, the man trembling against him as he presses their foreheads together, adjusting to the stretch as Carlos fills him deep inside. He cups TK’s cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing circles under his eyes. At the same time, he presses words into TK’s skin as well, a steady stream of _I love you_ and _I’ve got you_ and _you’re everything to me_ _._

The rain continues to pour around them, the gentle pitter-patter on the awning above them still not enough to mask their gasps and moans and affirmations as they move together, Carlos driving into TK over and over. After a time, he pulls TK close, shifting to lay him down along the couch as he hovers above him. Carlos presses down on top of him, his hips never stalling as he takes in TK’s flushed face and chest, his eyes full of love and lust as Carlos takes care of him with everything he has, making him feel as good as he possibly can.

Their backyard affords them plenty of privacy, but Carlos still gets this strange feeling that they’re being watched, and his suspicions are confirmed when thunder begins to rumble through the sky as he and TK build towards their mutual climaxes. It’s almost as if the nature of their coupling is merging with the nature all around them, a profound moment of synchronicity. 

He takes his boyfriend in his hand, moving his fist in time with his hips. TK’s chants below him, encouraging his ministrations, his fingernails digging into the arches of Carlos’s back, his breaths shallow in Carlos’s ear. 

He ducks down, pressing his open mouth to TK’s neck - his favorite spot - to taste his sweat. Somehow, he presses even closer, their bodies all but melting together, the thunder building as he nears his end, TK right there with him.

The sounds of their releases are deafened by the crack of thunder that shatters the air around them, a moment of pure power and elation that Carlos feels right to his very soul.

They lie there together, after, Carlos’s face pressed against TK’s heaving chest as his boyfriend runs his fingers simultaneously through his curls and along his back. The rain dies down around them into a gentle shower, almost as if it’s following their lead, taking a moment to rest.

“I never know what to say after we do that,” TK murmurs finally. Carlos turns his head to rest his chin on his boyfriend’s sternum, looking up into his eyes. “I don’t know any words that feel worthy enough to follow the things we end up saying with our bodies.”

Carlos smiles softly, his heart pounding in his chest. They have a lot of sex - anyone who’s taken one look at his boyfriend would understand why - and in a lot of different ways. Each time it’s special, but sometimes it’s so unexpectedly soul-shattering that it leaves him feeling unmoored. 

Knowing that TK feels the same way, it means everything to him.

In lieu of a verbal response, Carlos ducks down, pressing his lips against TK’s chest. TK tightens his grip on him.

“I love you,” Carlos says quietly, pushing up to press their noses together. “Those words don’t feel like enough, not for everything that you are to me, but they’re all I have. I hope that’s okay.”

TK breath stutters against his lips, Carlos watching as his eyes fill with tears. TK nods, and Carlos can feel the way his boyfriend trembles beneath him.

“It’s more than okay,” TK says, tilting his face slightly to slide their lips together. “I love you, too.”

Within those three words are pages and pages of meaning, enough to fill a million libraries full of books. 

And yet, they don’t feel insufficient. Not when TK speaks them with his entire soul. 

To Carlos, they feel like a bright, wonderful, wild dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me this week to love and appreciate my favorite boy in the entire world. I truly feel that he is deserving of all the happiness and support, and I love getting to provide that in my fics. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
